Blink
by FloatingAmoeba
Summary: Takes place at the end of 'The Woods'. Feeling guilty for not being there, Scotty drives Lilly home. Lilly/Scotty.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** This is set immediately after 'The Woods'. I know that for this chapter, the rating may seem a bit steep, but the later chapters are definitely steamy! So I just rated the whole thing as 'M'. It should only be about four chapters long, but please read and review anyway! BTW, my new cat is called Benny. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything to do with this programme. You'd think people would realize that by now, huh?

* * *

She didn't want to shoot him. She didn't want to pull the trigger, in case he was right. In case they were the same, and pulling the trigger meant killing a part of herself.

"Lilly." She turned, her eyes widening in surprise. Scotty shuffled his feet awkwardly.

"Hey," she said slowly.

Hearing his partner's unspoken question, Scotty shrugged.

"I jus'…" He was about to say 'I wanted to make sure you were really alive', but lost confidence. "I thought you might need a ride." Lilly flashed him an empty smile.

"Thanks."

When she moved to get her belongings, her movements were slow, as if all the fight had been sucked out of her. Scotty placed a gentle hand on her arm, ignoring her flinch away from him. Lilly heard his breath catch, and she glanced up at him.

"I'm fine, Scotty," she whispered, managing to convince no one.

He removed his hand. Inside, he was screaming, yelling, tearing down the walls. Cursing George for turning his partner into an empty shell. On the outside, his face remained blank. _I'm so sorry, Lil. I should've been there._

* * *

The car journey passed in silence. Lilly seemed impossibly small, sitting huddled in his car. Scotty wanted to talk, wanted to tell her it would be OK.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. Lilly didn't reply. The male detective couldn't tell if she was ignoring him, or if she just hadn't heard.

He didn't know what happened in that attic. Part of him really didn't want to, didn't want to know what might have happened to his partner. Scotty was only aware of the present. He clenched his fist, squeezing until his knuckles turned white. If she noticed, Lilly didn't say anything. _Mind you, she ain't sayin' anythin' anyway._

Lilly was out of the car as soon as the ignition was switched off. Scotty hurried after her, desperately fighting the urge to pull her into his arms and never let go. A moment later, he was dropping into the armchair, waiting for his partner to return from her bedroom. Appearing in the doorway, having changed into more comfortable clothes, Lilly looked around, suddenly wanting to curl up in the corner and cry until there were no tears left.

Scotty cleared his throat, the emptiness pressing down on him like a heavy weight.

"I should go. Let you, you know…" His voice trailed off. He didn't know what Lilly was going to do.

"Would you like to stay for a while?"

"Nah, Lil. I gotta…"

"Please," she interrupted, speaking barely above a whisper, "stay with me."

Scotty felt his breath catch in his throat as Lilly finally raised her eyes to his. He knew how much that had cost her: she had just placed herself wide open, offered herself up to him. Given him maybe the last piece of her that remained unbroken.

He nodded, and when he spoke, his voice was hoarse.

"You got anythin' to drink?" Lilly nodded, grateful for the distraction.

"Coffee. Would you…do you…would you like a slice of pie?"

"What kind of pie?"

"Apple."

"Yeah, Lil. Pie would be great."

As she disappeared into the kitchen, looking as though each step was a huge effort, not even having the strength to raise her head. _Is this what I've become? _she thought dully. _Holding inane conversations with my partner about pie? _Lilly sighed heavily, opening the fridge. _I think I'd rather just stay silent._

* * *

So let me know, you guys, if I should continue or not. Actually, just leave me a review. Please. Oh for God's sake, don't make me beg...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** Thanks to everyone who reviewed Chapter 1! This chapter and Chapter 3 get kind of steamy- hence the 'M' rating for the whole story. I know it's probably out of character, but the words sorta just spilled onto the page. Sorry!

**Disclaimer**: Yawn. If I say it in Spanish, can I earn some brownie points?

* * *

Scotty heard her frustrated cry, followed by the sound of china smashing against the wall. He felt his heart break a little bit, and headed towards the kitchen. His partner was standing in the middle of the room, glaring at the floor.

He placed a hand on her shoulder, looking down at the broken plate.

"Lil? You OK?"

"Go away," came the cold reply. Scotty stifled a sigh, knowing her well enough not to take offence.

"Stay still," he instructed softly, not wanting her to get hurt. _Well, not anymore than she already has._ Bending down, Scotty picked up the big shards of china, placing them on the side.

"Where's the dustpan and brush?"

Lilly stared at him in surprise. Frustration tugged at the edges of his mind.

"Lilly!" he said sharply. She jumped, and Scotty immediately softened his voice, sending her a brief smile.

"Dustpan and brush." The blonde detective blinked, and nodded towards the cupboard under the sink. His question seemed to stir Lilly out of her daze.

"I can do it."

"I got it, Lil." Before she could protest any further, Scotty quickly swept up the remaining china, emptying them into the trashcan. He put the dustpan and brush back in the cupboard.

"Better?" he asked softly.

"Peachy," Lilly replied darkly, turning back to face the counter.

She reached for the pairing knife and the pie, her hand trembling.

"You're goin' to cut yourself." The blonde detective paused, before putting the knife down on the surface.

"Maybe."

The male detective took a few steps towards her.

"Let me help you." She shook her head.

"I'm fine," she repeated, hiding her face from him as she headed into the living room.

Scotty gently reached for her arm. She turned to face him, gasping as she realised that her chest was now pressed against his.

"Let me help you," Scotty replied softly, moving a hand to brush his fingers over her mouth. Lilly fought the wave of panic that rushed over her, struggling to maintain her control.

"Scotty, I…"

"Let me…help you," he repeated, his face dangerously close to hers. George appeared at the back of her mind, his evil face torturing her inside. Scotty's fingers on her shoulders drove him away, bringing Lilly crashing back to her apartment.

"He…" she began.

Her partner shook his head.

"Gone, Lil," he whispered, bringing his fingers back to her face. Her eyelids fluttered shut, and Lilly slowly nodded.

Scotty released the breath that didn't realise he'd been holding. Kissing Lilly would kill them both, send them past the point of no return. But making her forget? That was different.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" Lilly asked breathlessly.

"Seduction's a game," he replied, his voice a soft whisper in her ear, "I'm trying to make you forget."

She looked up at him through her eyelashes. If the male detective had been thinking properly, he would have thought is was impossible for his partner's eyes to be hazy with lust. But he wasn't. And they were.

"I like games," Lilly replied.

Scotty turned her around, sliding his hands down to pull her hips back against his. The blonde detective released a soft moan. Lilly tilted her head back to rest on his shoulder, feeling his breath dance across her neck. Scotty lifted his hands from her hips, bringing them slowly up her arms. His touch was light, causing Lilly to tremble against him.

She raised a hand to his, bringing it from her shoulder, around to the zipper at the front of her jersey. Feeling his fingers lingering at the top of her breasts almost proved to be more than the female detective could handle.

"What are we doing?" she stammered. It seemed that her partner wasn't coping much better than she was, because she heard his breath hitch.

"I'm helping you."

Scotty swallowed hard, slowly lowering the zip all the way down to her waist. Unable to resist temptation, he spread his palm against Lilly's flat stomach, the pale skin silken beneath his touch. His breathing grew shallow, and Lilly realised that it had been far too long since she'd felt hands, male hands, on her body.

"Scotty…" she breathed. His lips trailed down her neck, barely touching the smooth skin.

"Don't think," he murmured, carefully sliding the jersey down her arms, "just feel."

Her top fell to the floor, leaving Lilly in nothing but her bra and sweatpants. She shivered slightly, but couldn't tell if it was from the sudden draft, or from his hands driving her crazy.

"We can't do this," she gasped.

Scotty moved his lips to the sensitive spot on her shoulder, kissing a trail along her collarbone.

"Then tell me to stop," he replied, his voice muffled by her skin. The only reply he got was a soft cry of delight as he slid his arms around her waist.

Lilly felt him pause, move back slightly, and she managed to take a deep breath.

"It's too late to go back now," she whispered. Scotty placed a gentle kiss to the nape of her neck, his breath warm.

"I know."

* * *

Let's pretend that Scotty never slept with Christina. Just for decency's sake. You know the score- the more you review, the more I can talk to the Voices and ask them to update...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** Hey guys! I know I said that the last chapter got a little steamy, but this chapter is 100 per cent total smut. There's a tiny little bit that's not smut, right at the end, but I did warn ya! it picks up right where the last chapter left off. Have fun reading!

**Disclaimer**: At this precise moment in time, all I have in my property is a hungry boyfriend, a peanut shaped baby, two hungry cats, mouldy cheese and an apartment that seriously needs some spring cleaning. Not Cold Case. Nothin' to do with it, actually.

* * *

Lilly turned around in his arms, raising her eyes to his. Scotty stared back, his dark gaze smouldering. Taking his hand in hers, the blonde detective led him down the hallway to her room, before turning back to face him. They looked at each other for a moment, the unspoken feelings saying plenty. With one deft flick of his fingers, her bra fell to the floor.

Her breath hitched, and then it was all over.

His lips were on hers, demanding, rough, tentative, gentle, so many things that Lilly couldn't understand. Moving a hand to the back of his head, she deepened their kiss, desperate to feel him against her.

Scotty's kisses were addictive, and Lilly couldn't get enough. His hands scorched patterns over her body, sending chills down her spine. The male detective tore his lips away from hers, bringing them down to the sensitive spot underneath her ear.

Lilly sighed, her soft breath dancing across his neck. Her hands worked their way between them, deftly undoing the buttons on his shirt. She threw the material to the floor, bringing his lips back to hers. Scotty worked his tongue against her neck, resting his hand on her breast. Lilly gasped, clutching at her partner's shoulders, the sensation of his skin touching hers screwing with every single part of her brain.

His thumb flicked over her nipple.

"Please, Scotty…" she begged breathlessly. Feeling the hardness in his loins, Scotty attacked her lips with his, pushing her against the wall.

Lilly managed to gain enough control of her body to undo the belt and zipper on his pants, pushing them down his legs. She slid her hand between their slick chests to stroke his arousal, earning a strangled cry from her partner.

"Lilly…" he groaned.

He dragged her across to the bed, lips burning oil on the other's skin. Pushing her down onto the mattress, Scotty kissed his way down Lilly's neck, dancing over her shoulder, down further, to the peaks of her breasts. Taking a hard nipple in his mouth, he tugged at it with his teeth, earning a soft whimper of delight.

Her body was sending heat racing through him, and feeling the intense pressure building, he slid her jogger bottoms over her slim hips, following them with a trail of hot kisses. Sliding down, he kissed the inside of her thighs, fingering the lacy scrap of material that passed as underwear. Moaning in delight, Lilly ran her fingers through his hair.

Scotty worked his mouth back up to her lips, and slowly, teasingly, lowered her panties. Desperate to taste every part of her, his tongue scraped the roof of her mouth. She heard her breath catch as his hand parted her thighs, sliding two fingers inside her and easily finding the swollen bud at her centre. Lilly gasped his name, bucking into his hand while his thumb traced delicate circles over her most sensitive spot.

He felt like he was going to explode, and the sight of his partner screaming in pleasure almost pushed Scotty over the edge. She came hard, clenching around his fingers, her vision hazy from his ministrations at her core. Keeping one hand at her centre, he yanked his boxers down, hastily stepping out of them. Lilly was struggling to breathe, still recovering from the orgasm he had already given her.

Kissing her gently, Scotty positioned himself at her entrance, sweat beading on his brow.

"Lil, look at me," he whispered. Her cloudy eyes fluttered open. They stared at each other for a moment. Lilly moved a hand up his chest, her fingers soft against his skin.

"Now," she commanded softly.

She tried not to cry out as he entered her. The dull pain was quickly overtaken by the feeling of him completely filling her, and Lilly buried her face in his neck. Scotty kissed the spot behind her ear, waiting for her body to adjust to his size. He began to move, thrusting in and out with gentle movements that reminded her, for some reason, of the sea.

Lilly knew he was being kind, going easy. She could practically feel his restraint.

"You won't break me, Scotty," she said softly. He kissed her lips, his hands resting either side of her face.

"You're already broken, Lil," he whispered.

Rage burned deep in her chest, and Lilly kissed him forcefully, rolling over until she was straddling him. She raised herself up, before lowering herself down on his length. An angry tear wound its way down her cheek.

"I am not broken," she said through gritted teeth.

Scotty captured her lips, rolling back so that he could drive her down into the covers. He pulled out of her, until only his tip remained at her entrance.

"Prove it." With another growl of frustration, Lilly sank her teeth into his neck, tears of anger appearing at the corner of her eyes.

"Fuck you, Valens." Smirking infuriatingly, he plunged into her, eyes widening as he buried himself to his hilt.

The pace of his thrusts increased, each movement reaching new depths within her. Lilly wrapped her long legs around his hips, feeling Scotty shudder as she branded his neck with her mouth. The blonde matched each of his thrusts with hers, their slick bodies moving in perfect unison.

He felt his climax approaching, and ground his teeth together in an effort to hold on. He wanted to come with Lilly, not before. Her heels dug into his butt, her gasps and moans driving him closer and closer to the edge. Beneath him, Lilly tensed, her inner muscles contracting. She screamed his name, running her fingers through his black hair. With a few final thrusts, Scotty pumped himself into her, and groaning in pleasure, he spilled himself inside her. Lilly cried out, feeling his warm fluid flooding her body.

The blonde detective released his hips, gasping his name as her partner slid out of her. Scotty collapsed on the bed, laying half on top of her, and half beside her. He pressed a soft kiss to her damp forehead.

Lilly stifled a sigh, feeling more angry tears spill over her eyelids at the true depth of what they'd done. Scotty noticed her move away from him, and the wave of delighted energy was rapidly disappearing. _I knew it. Dammit, Rush. Go an' ruin amazin' sex, why don't you?_

Suddenly frustrated, he moved to leave, but felt a pair of slim legs tangle around his, holding him still. Scotty blinked in surprise, daring to hope that maybe Lilly wasn't about to kick him out. He reached for her, carefully running a hand up and down her side, feeling the erratic thump of her heart.

His partner didn't say anything, just released a shaky sigh and allowed Scotty to tentatively wrap an arm over her waist. Lilly shuddered, still trying to force the darkness out of her mind. When she finally spoke, her voice was so quiet and unsure that Scotty almost missed it.

"Stay."

* * *

Poor Lilly. She doesn't know if she's coming (no pun intended) or going. i need cheering up. Who's gonna give me a review? Oh, you at the back. Yeah, you with the fluorescent hair. No, I don't care how long it is.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** You guys are seriously amazing! Here's the last chapter, though. I wasn't **completely **satisfied with the way I ended it- the last part of this was totally cheesy! If anyone has any improvements, let me know and I'll repost! Thanks for reading!

**Disclaimer**: For the final time, I don't own anything to do with Cold Case. Can I get that on a t-shirt?

* * *

Scotty was alone in the bed when he awoke the next morning. He had known when he stepped into her house that whatever would happen between them would be a booty call, a way of making the other feel better. But at some point, and Scotty wasn't exactly sure when, that had changed. _Now all I gotta do is convince Lil._

Sliding out from under the sheets, he rummaged around for his boxer shorts, pulling them on. The male detective headed out in search of his partner, half expecting to find her already gone. When he found her sitting on the sofa, wearing panties and his shirt, Scotty couldn't help the feeling of relief that stirred in his chest. As he appeared in the doorway, Lilly looked up at him.

"What happens the next time?" she whispered, "The next time someone hurts me?" Her voice broke.

Scotty sat down besides her, resting a gentle hand on the back of her neck.

"Let me stay, Lil. Let me be there," he replied quietly. She leant into his side, closing her eyes and resting her head on his shoulder.

"I don't know if I can, Scotty," she whispered. He placed a soft kiss to her temple.

"Trust me with this, Lil."

An angry tear slid down her cheek, and Lilly hastily wiped it away.

"I hate myself for not being able to do it. I had the gun…and I couldn't pull the trigger. I hesitated, Scotty!" she sobbed, "I hesitated…because I didn't want to be like him."

The male detective moved around to kneel in front of her, taking her thin hands in his.

"Lil, look at me." After a moment, her teary eyes managed to find his, searching his face for something.

Scotty gave her hands a gentle squeeze.

"I swear, Lilly, you ain't nothin' like him. Whatever he said to you, up in that attic, it ain't true."

"But you don't even know what he said," she whispered in reply.

Sliding one hand out of hers, he brought it up her arm to her cheek, smoothing his thumb over her cheekbone.

"I don't need to, Lil. I already know that you're perfect to me."

Lilly stared at their entwined hands. Looking up after a while, she gave him a small smile.

"I heard you. What you said to George." Scotty smoothed his thumb over her cheekbone again, fascinated by the soft skin under his fingers.

"I meant it, Lil. I'd have killed him if he hurt you."

The blonde detective shook her head, blue eyes staring off into space. When she spoke, Scotty felt tears prick the back of his eyelids, angry with himself for not being able to protect her.

"It was so dark…" she began, her voice trailing off into nothing. His hand returned to the back of her neck, feeling her slim frame trembling against him.

"He said he was going to kill me. Said I was going to die."

As tears crept down her cheeks, Scotty didn't hesitate to pull Lilly towards him, holding her tight against his chest as she sobbed silently.

"Hey, it's OK. I got you," he soothed, fighting back his own tears, "I got you."

"I just wanted to give up, Scotty. I was so tired."

Lilly couldn't remember the last time she cried like this, let alone the last time she cried in a man's arms. Much to her surprise, Scotty didn't shy away, choosing instead to wrap his arms around her. As if they had taken on a life of their own, her hands crept up his bare chest to clutch at his neck, clinging to him like a child clings to a blanket.

"I don't want to die," she sobbed.

After that, she didn't cry for long. Pulling out of his arms, and taking the expected step back, Lilly looked away, desperately trying to explain to herself why she suddenly felt cold and empty.

"Sorry," she whispered. Scotty released a sigh.

"Me too," he replied quietly.

Standing and moving further away, Lilly struggled to keep upright, wanting nothing more than to sink to the ground in exhaustion. Staring at the floor, she waited for the panic to set in. That was when she realised that it wasn't going to come…because they **both** wanted last night to happen.

Realisation made the blonde detective's eyes widen. _No wonder he's closing up. He's expecting the Classic Lilly Rush._

"I don't regret what we did, you know," she said softly, a shy smile gracing her lips. Scotty glanced across at her in surprise. _Maybe gettin' Lil to let me in ain't gonna be that hard after all._

"You don't?"

Lilly shook her head, tentatively moving to sit back beside him. She nervously bit her bottom lip.

"No." The male detective failed to hide a grin, earning a confused stare from his partner. Scotty turned her face towards him.

"Lil."

Panic pushed at her senses. Lilly felt the slight colour drain from her face. _Yeah, there it is. Right on cue._

"No, Scotty…" He interrupted gently, his voice calming.

"I was goin' to ask if I could have my shirt back."

Lilly closed her eyes, laughing slightly.

"Scotty," she sighed. He chuckled, kissing the top of her head.

"We can do this, Lil. I promise," he said softly, and only a deaf man could miss the honesty in his voice. She felt some of her walls melt away.

"But…I'm…and you're…"

"I ain't ever wanted anythin' as much as I want this, Lil. I know…I've been an idiot, but…I shoulda told you, an' I guess…" Scotty paused, before sliding her into his lap. Lilly froze, her body tensing under his hold.

"Lilly, you're the bravest goddamn person I know, an'…"

He was silenced by her lips brushing curiously over his. Blinking, the male detective trailed off. Lilly smiled shyly, decision made, and rested her forehead against his.

"Will you stay with me?" she whispered. Scotty frowned.

"What? Now?" Lilly couldn't help the soft laugh that slipped out from her lips.

"Now. And…" A look of uncertainty and apprehension appeared on her face. _What if he changes his mind? What happens if he ups and leaves, like everybody else?_

Her partner, having realised exactly what she was asking, smiled reassuringly, his arms circling her slim frame.

"Say it," he requested softly.

Lilly took a deep breath, beginning to relax.

"Will you fix me if I get broken?" Scotty had to strain to hear her barely audible words, but as he did, a grin spread from his lips, and he placed a soft kiss to his partner's cheek.

"Always, Lil."

She looked him in the eyes, desperate for that confirmation. Blue eyes met dark brown, and Lilly knew, that in that one instant, all of her walls had crumbled, leaving her open to Scotty's penetrating gaze. The blonde detective had never believed in God, which it is to say she had no previous reason to. But now, instinctively, as if guided by some higher power, she leant forward, kissing him deeply.

After a while, Lilly pulled back, smiling uncertainly. Scotty stared at her in wonder.

"Can I have it back?" he asked breathlessly.

"Have what back?" she replied in confusion.

"My shirt." His partner arched an eyebrow, the light in her eyes dazzling. _That's Lilly, _Scotty thought in astonishment. _The real Lilly that I thought I'd never see again._

The blonde detective nestled her cheek into his chest, her smile fading.

"No. Not until I've completely forgotten," she said seriously. Scotty heard his breath hitch. _Is that…is she…? She ain't never gonna forget. Does she…is she…?_

"Lil?" She released a shaky sigh, feeling more tears appear. _I was right,_ she thought, _I can't remember the last time I cried this much._

"It doesn't matter…" Scotty raised her chin to look at her.

"Blink," he commanded quietly. Her eyes widened.

"What?"

"Blink," her partner repeated firmly. Uncertainly, Lilly slowly blinked. When she opened her eyes again, Scotty nodded, sliding his hands down to hold hers.

"Do it again."

"Scotty, what…?"

"Just do it. Please."

The female detective did as she was asked.

"That's how you know," Scotty whispered.

"Know what?"

"That I ain't leavin' without fightin' you tooth and claw." His warm breath on her cheek was driving her crazy, as it had done the night before.

"What does blinking have to do with it?" she asked shakily. Scotty placed a gentle kiss to her lips.

"Blink." This time, Lilly did it without hesitation, her eyelids closing and fluttering open. She looked at him, the question written in her eyes. Scotty rested his forehead against hers.

"Every time you open your eyes, I'm gonna be there. No matter what."

If she hadn't already been sitting down, Lilly would have swooned. She rested her fingertips on the smooth skin at the base of his throat. Maybe there was hope left in her world. _Maybe, _she thought, _I don't have to do this alone._

"Can I keep your shirt?" she asked in a soft voice. Scotty grinned, pulling her into another tight hug.

"As long as you need it."

* * *

Aww! At first, this story was gonna be so much more...angsty? But it turned out different. Oh well. You know what comes next. Please leave me a review, as this is the last chapter, and you love me? Thanks!


End file.
